Dan Schoening
Dan Schoening (also known as Dapper Dan) is an animator and comics penciler based in the city of Victoria in British Columbia, Canada. About Dan Schoening, from a young age, was always encouraged to draw. Dragon's Lair influenced him to go into animation. He began to study art in high school and graduated with honors. Alabama Ghostbusters Podcast Episode 16 6/9/14, 5:05-7:06 Schoening studied visual arts at Camosun College and animation at VanArts. He storyboarded for the Cartoon Network's "Ed, Edd n Eddy" and on educational software for kids through Victoria's InLight Entertainment. In the comic book industry, Schoening has done work for DC Comics and Ape Entertainment. He describes himself as quiet and introverted and admits his biggest fans are his mother and daughter. Times Colonist "Artist helps keep Ghostbusters tradition alive" 10/26/11(dead link) Process Dan Schoening uses Col-Erase pencils for line work then he finishes art using Photoshop. Dapperpomade Tweet 10/1/13 He does the roughs in blue, scans and prints the roughs in lighter blue, then cleans them up in black pencil. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/28/15 The art goes to Luis Delgado for coloring. Between the two, it takes about 3.5 weeks to complete an issue's worth of art. erikburnham Tweet #3 3/5/12 The first 3-4 days are spent on thumb-nailing upon getting an issue script from Erik Burnham. Schoening usually spends 14 hours on average on each page. Alabama Ghostbusters Podcast Episode 16 6/9/14 He builds his characters and backgrounds separately, then adds them together later on. This allows him more room to play with composition and edit anything more easily. Issues With Friends Special 09: Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening; 46:02-46:22 mark 4/8/15 Related to Ghostbusters He has done pencils in comic book stories: *"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" *"Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" *'IDW Ongoing Series' **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #1 to Ghostbusters Issue #16 **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #1 to Ghostbusters Issue #6 ***Ghostbusters Issue #7 to Ghostbusters Issue #8 ****The New Ghostbusters Stripped only ***Ghostbusters Issue #9 to Ghostbusters Issue #20 **Ghostbusters: Total Containment **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut **Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #1 to Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #4 **Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **Daydreams and Nightmares! *Volume Three, starting with Ghostbusters International #1 to present except Ghostbusters International #6 *Ghostbusters: The Board Game from Cryptozoic. **Illustrations **Rulebook Backstory Burnhamania 2/21/15 Ghostbusters: The Board Game 666 Mystery Goal 2/21/15 He had done covers in the comic books: *"IDW Publishing- What in Samhain Just Happened?!" **Incentive Cover *"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **Cover RI B Hand Sketches, 250 total 3/11 Blog Post Infestation deviation *Volume One **Ghostbusters Issue #1 ***Cover A ***Cover RI A ***Cover RI B ***Second Printing **Ghostbusters Issue #2 ***Cover A ***Cover RI **Ghostbusters Issue #3 ***Cover A ***Second Printing **Ghostbusters Issue #4 ***Cover A **Ghostbusters Issue #5 ***Cover A **Ghostbusters Issue #6 ***Cover A **Ghostbusters Issue #7 ***Cover A **Ghostbusters Issue #8 ***Cover A **Ghostbusters Issue #9 ***Cover A **Ghostbusters Issue #10 ***Cover A **Ghostbusters Issue #11 ***Cover A **Ghostbusters Issue #12 ***Cover A **Ghostbusters Volume 3 TPB ***Front and Back Cover **Issue #13 ***Cover A **Issue #14 ***Cover A **Issue #15 ***Cover A **Issue #16 ***Cover A **Ghostbusters Volume 4 TPB ***Front and Back Cover **Ghostbusters: Total Containment *Volume Two **Issue #1 ***Cover A ***Cover B ***Cover C ***Cover D ***Subscription Cover **Issue #2 ***Regular Cover ***Cover RI **Issue #3 ***Regular Cover **Issue #4 ***Cover A **Issue #5 ***Cover A **Issue #6 ***Cover A **Issue #7 ***Cover A **Issue #8 ***Regular Cover ***Cover RI **Ghostbusters Volume 6 TPB ***Front Cover **Issue #9 ***Cover A **Issue #10 ***Regular Cover ***Cover RI **Issue #11 ***Cover A **Issue #12 ***Cover A **Ghostbusters Volume 7 TPB ***Front Cover **Issue #13 ***Cover A **Issue #14 ***Regular Cover **Issue #15 ***Regular Cover **Issue #16 ***Regular Cover **Ghostbusters Volume 8 TPB ***Front Cover ***Back Cover **Issue #17 ***Regular Cover **Issue #18 ***Regular Cover **Issue #19 ***Regular Cover **Issue #20 ***Regular Cover **Ghostbusters Volume 9 TPB ***Front Cover **Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria ***Front Cover ***Back Cover *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 ***Regular Cover ***Second Printing **Issue #2 ***Regular Cover ***Second Printing **Issue #3 ***Regular Cover **Issue #4 ***Regular Cover **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters TPB ***Front Cover **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut ***Front Cover *Ghostbusters: Get Real **Issue #1 ***Regular Cover ***Convention Cover ***Nerd Block Exclusive Cover **Issue #2 ***Regular Cover **Issue #3 ***Regular Cover **Issue #4 ***Regular Cover **Ghostbusters: Get Real TPB ***Front Cover ***Back Cover *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **Regular Cover *Ghostbusters International #1 **Regular Cover *Ghostbusters International #2 **Regular Cover *The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters **Subscription Cover Pitches In March 2009, Dan Schoening and James Eatock started work on a pitch for a 10 issue arc to IDW Comics that took place five months after the first movie. Louis Tully, Dana Barrett, and Walter Peck were set to appear. Plans included not repeating events from the movie, not much of Slimer, and staying grounded in New York City. Four sequential pages were included to illustrate the pitch and the story was titled "The Things I Could Tell You About Ereshkigal." The guys emerged from a bust in downtown involving a Class 7 with six tentacles and shot eye beams only to be interviewed by Cynthia Crawford. The first two issues dealt with Jennifer becoming merged with a female spirit called Ereshkigal. The stories would continue with Riker's Island, Ellis Island, and new characters with shady plans. They pitched the comic months later. The pitch wasn't green lit because a ten issue series was too risky at the time. Ultimately, Eatock and Schoening did an exclusive story "Guess What's Coming To Dinner?" for the Haunted Holidays trade collection. Dapper Dan Blog 2/28/10 New York Daily News 3/3/10 Trivia *Dan Schoening used to work at a Toys R Us. Cross The Streams Episode 36, 24:04-24:06 *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #2, Dan makes a cameo on the observation desk with his daughter while walking past Jim Silver. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Dan's photo is to the right of Janine. *In Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2, the dialogue about occasional transference of P.K.E. from the Real Ghostbusters' Containment Unit to the IDW universe was in part a tongue in cheek explanation for Dan Schoening's easter eggs in the comics he's worked on. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 7 answer 12/14/15 External Links *Dan Schoening at Deviantart *Dan Schoening at Blog Spot *Dan Schoening on Twitter References Gallery DanSchoening.jpg|At Fan Expo Vancouver 2012 DD.png|Dapper Dan insignia SchoeningIDWOngoing2.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #2 GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoDapperDancollage.png|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Board Game Introduction Video Category:Pencilers Category:IDW Pencilers Category:GB:TBG Pencilers